


in the middle of nowhere

by aphylla



Series: mini stories that I randomly decide to write :) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphylla/pseuds/aphylla
Summary: another random mini thing I wrote that anzi seemed to like for some reason :”)





	in the middle of nowhere

> _ the sun had just started to slowly dip down into the cover of darkness, thin streams of pink and orange intertwined and dance around the soft clouds, the sun turning a hazy cream colour. warm lightly gazed over the girl, her auburn hair growing blonder with the retreating sunset. her lips perked up and her eyes were closed, letting the sun bathe her in a warm almost ethereal light in a serene calmness you would only find when one was bathing in the warm light of a sunset atop a cottage roof - in the middle of almost nowhere. _


End file.
